


shot thru the heart

by fairybeargyu



Series: tyun to my ning [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Wish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Taehyun, hanlimz vlive, implied soogyu, tyunning, tyunning holding hands, tyunning hugs, whipped hueningkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairybeargyu/pseuds/fairybeargyu
Summary: “Is this because my birthday is near that you are being extra sweet? You forgot to buy me a gift, didn’t you?” Taehyun asked.“Am I not allowed to show affection to my boyfriend?” Hueningkai responded, emphasizing the word ‘boyfriend’.“You are… but I was just shocked you did it on camera.” Taehyun said and held Hueningkai’s hand.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: tyun to my ning [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163315
Kudos: 44





	shot thru the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @304verse on Twitter for some of the translations, thank you so much for your hard work! <3

As the Hanlimz’s graduation was nearing, so why not go live while wearing their school uniform? They first asked permission if they could conduct it, and luckily, they were granted permission. They sat down with Beomgyu sitting on the left side, Hueningkai in the middle and Taehyun on the right side. 

The live was going well, the usual for their lives… with chaotic moments, answering questions and sharing moments to MOAs. Totally going well... until Taehyun remembered that his birthday was near. 

“Three days left until my birthday!” Taehyun said. 

“What do you want to get?” Beomgyu asked. The group already had a gift for him but Beomgyu still wanted to ask.

“Do you want Hueningie’s kiss?” Hueningkai asked and playfully blew Taehyun a flying kiss. Taehyun also playfully acted like he caught the kiss and smashed it on the table. The group laughed after that.

But deep inside, Beomgyu knew that Taehyun was just doing to distract them, he could clearly see him blushing. He did not sign up to be a third wheel. He’s excited as he knows well that Taehyun will jokingly hit Hueningkai for making him panic in gay on a Vlive. 

“What did you prepare?” Beomgyu asked, an attempt at calming them down.

“I’m not sure. Probably things that Taehyunie would like.” Hueningkai confidently said. He absolutely knew what he was doing.

“I don’t like cake. It’s never finished. I also don’t think I need exercise stuff either!” Taehyun said, changing the topic. He knew what Hueningkai was doing too. It’s a good thing that the Vlives aren't always high quality because if it was, people would clearly see him blushing. 

The group then proceeded to talk about another topic. They went through the comments and saw a question that they would like to answer.

The question was, “How do you make friends in middle school?” 

“I scan all the friend groups and slip myself within them by acting friendly.” Beomgyu answered. 

“I would look for a person I wanted to be friends with and find out their hobby and become friends with them.” Hueningkai answered.

“As I’m from a multiracial family, a lot of people naturally came to me.” Hueningkai added.

“I guess they were fascinated by you. I was really fascinated when I first saw you.” Taehyun said, it was his turn to make Hueningkai panic in gay, and he succeded.

“I was also really fascinated when I first saw you.” Hueningkai said in a panic. He knew what Taehyun was doing too. His shenanigans earlier backfired on him. The group then laughed as the two knew they were making Beomgyu feel like a third wheel and they were laughing at how confident they were at flirting on camera. 

‘Oh my god, I did not sign up for this. I want to flirt with my bunny too! I’m gonna text him after this hehe...’ Beomgyu thought to himself. 

The live continued for a few more minutes until Taehyun said, “Thank you for joining us despite the live being out of blue, enjoy your lunch!” and they ended the live.

“FINAAALLLLY! I’M FREEEE!” Beomgyu shouted after they ended. 

“Glad to see you two are more confident flirting on camera but damn, I did not sign up to be a third wheel. See you guys later, I’m on my way to annoy my bunny.” Beomgyu said and left the room.

“Hey, you! What was the reason?” Taehyun pouts.

“Reason for what?” Hueningkai teased. 

“Reason for… that! Making me blush on camera.” Taehyun said and clung on to Hueningkai’s arms. 

“Why not? You look so cute.” Hueningkai said. 

“Is this because my birthday is near that you are being extra sweet? You forgot to buy me a gift, didn’t you?” Taehyun asked. 

“Am I not allowed to show affection to my boyfriend?” Hueningkai responded, emphasizing the word ‘boyfriend’.

“You are… but I was just shocked you did it on camera.” Taehyun said and held Hueningkai’s hand. 

“Is the offer still up?” Taehyun added.

“What offer?”

“Hueningie’s kiss. Is it still up? Can I claim it in advance?” Taehyun said and giggled.

“If you wanted a kiss, you can just ask for one.” Hueningkai said and gave Taehyun a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, back here to provide tyunning fluff <3 i will publish another fic separately for taehyun's birthday special :)


End file.
